SARANGHAE, I LOVE YOU
by Yellow Shipper
Summary: Yesung n' Eunhyuk, 2 orang sahabat yang mencintai gadis yang sama :D *sumarry gaje*


Main cast : - Park Ji Yeon a.k.a Jiyeon

- Lee Dong Hae a.k.a Hae/Donghae

- Lee Hyuk Jae a.k.a Hyuk/Eunhyuk

- Kim Jong Woon a.k.a Yesung

**Saya ikhlasin kalo ada yg coopast cerpen saya, tapi dosanya silahkan tanggung sndiri. Saya yakin yang Diatas yang bakal bales kesalahan kalian **

"Hyung bangun!"

"aish, ada apa kau ini pagi-pagi mengangguku saja Hyuk?"

"Pabo-ya, kau harus kuliah, aku juga harus kuliah"

"Jam berapa ini Hyuk?"

"Jam 07.00 hyung, cepatlah bergegas! Aku ada ujian seni korea pukul 09.00 nanti, dan aku tidak mau terlambat karena menunggumu"

"ne..ne.. kau tunggulah di luar!"

TING TONG

"ya! Siapa orang gila yang bertamu se pagi ini? Mengganggu saja!"

"Donghae hyung... Eunhyuk..."

"ne.. sebentar! Ah, kau Yesung. Ada apa?"

" kau bertanya ada apa? bukankah kemarin kau menyuruhku menjemputmu pagi-pagi Hyuk"

"mwo? Benarkah? Aku lupa. Ya, gomawo sudah datang. Sekarang duduklah dulu, aku harus bersiap-siap, sementara hyung ku belum selesai mandi"

"ne, santai saja. Aku akan menunggu."

Yesung pun duduk di sofa apartemen Donghae dan Eunhyuk sementara kedua makhluk itu sedang bersiap-siap untuk berangkat kuliah. Saat menunggu, Yesung ditelpon umma nya yang ternyata minta dibelikan kimchi jika Yesung pulang kuliah nanti, dan Yesung menyanggupinya. 20 menit kemudian, keluarlah Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang ternyata sudah rapi. Donghae mengenakan kemeja motif kotak-kotak dengan 2 kancing atas terbuka, celana _jeans _abu-abu panjang, dan sepatu _sneakers_ biru yang senada dengan kemejanya. Sementara saengnya, Eunhyuk mengenakan kaos biru kasual, celana jeans panjang hitam serta _sneakers _merah favoritnya. Sungguh keren dan enak dipandang mata. Mereka bertiga pun segera berangkat menuju kampus menggunakan mobil _sport_ milik Hae. Saat ketiganya sampai di kampus, ternyata di depan kelas Yesung dan Eunhyuk sedang ramai.

"hei Ryewook! Ada apa ini? Mengapa rame skali?"

"kau tidak tahu Hyuk? Jiyeon, personil T-ara mendaftar masuk kampus ini, dan dia diterima di kelas kita."

"ah, begitu? Gomawo."

"ne, cheonmaneyo Hyuk."

Walau masih kebingungan dan heran, dengan sedikit perjuangan Hyuk dan Yesung pun berhasil masuk ke dalam kelas. Mengapa butuh perjuangan? Ya! Di depan kelas mereka sangat rame oleh fans dari Jiyeon, jelas saja mereka harus berjuang jika ingin masuk. Dari sekian banyak pria dan wanita yang ingin melihat dan bertemu Jiyeon, nampaknya hanya Yesung dan Eunhyuk saja yang tetap tenang dan biasa, dan itu rupanya menarik perhatian Jiyeon. Saat kelas dimulai, semua siswa dan siswi sudah masuk ke kelas masing-masing. Jiyeon pindah duduk bersama Sandara, dan itu berarti tepat di depan Yesung dan Hyuk yang nampaknya tidak merasa terganggu dengan adanya yeoja cantik di "hadapan" mereka. Sementara Jiyeon malah semakin penasaran dengan mereka dan mulai berani menyapa kedua namja yang sedang membaca sastra Korea di belakangnya itu

"Annyeong oppa!"

Sejenak kedua namja tampan itu saling menatap, dan Yesung pun menjawab sapaan itu dengan raut wajah agak bingung, "siapa yang kau maksud oppa? Aku atau dia? *tunjuk Hyuk*"

"Ah ya, kalian berdua"

"Oh, annyeong!" jawab Yesung dan Hyuk kompak, lalu kembali meneruskan membaca sastra Korea mereka. Dan itu rupanya cukup membuat Jiyeon gondok setengah mati !

"Euhm, boleh kenalan? Aku murid baru, namaku Park Ji Yeon. Kalian cukup memanggilku Jiyeon." Kata Jiyeon sabar dan tetap sopan. Sementara itu, Yesung dan Hyuk kembali saling tatap dan tiba-tiba meledaklah tawa kedua namja itu, sementara kini Jiyeon malah melongo bingung.

"Wae-yo? Ada yang salah dengan kata-kataku?"

"Kyaa! Pabo! Kau tidak perlu mengenalkan diri sedetail itu, kami juga kenal denganmu!" jawab Hyuk sambil masih diiringi tawa.

"Eoh begitu ya? Aku kira kalian tidak kenal denganku, soalnya kalian sepertinya tidak terlalu perduli ada "artis" masuk kelas ini. Apa kalian tidak tertarik padaku?"

"kau artis, dan kami harus tertarik ya?" tanya Yesung. "kau masuk dikelas ini, setiap hari juga kita akan bertemu kan, mengapa harus fanatik seperti anak-anak lain itu!" sambung Eunhyuk dan kali ini sukses membuat Jiyeon menganga, sementara dalam hati nya Jiyeon bertepuk tangan atas kepandaian kedua namja ini.

" Jawaban yang masuk akal. Ah, kalian belum memperkenalkan diri"  
"aish, mian aku lupa. Lee Hyuk Jae imnida, cukup panggil aku Eunhyuk atau Hyuk"

"Kim Jong Woon imnida, cukup panggil Yesung."

"ah ya, nama-nama yang indah. Salam kenal, ku harap kita bisa bekerja sama di kelas ini" kata Jiyeon.

"maksudmu menyontek? Maaf, kami tidak bisa memberi contekan. Kami anti terhadap kecurangan" jelas Yesung.

(author : ah yang bener oppa? #plaak lupakan :P :D)

Kali ini Jiyeon nyaris mimisan mendengar kepolosan dan kejujuran dari kedua namja tampan ini. Dan dalam hati pun sebenarnya Jiyeon mengakui ketampanan dan keimutan kedua namja itu.

"Ya! Kalau begitu kalian salah! Bukan menyontek maksudku. Kita kan dapat berteman, atau bahkan bersahabat." Jelas Jiyeon.

"Ah kalau itu tentu saja kami mau!" sambung Eunhyuk. Detik berikutnya mereka sudah tidak bisa mengobrol lagi karena sang dosen sudah masuk kedalam kelas. Selama pelajaran, pikiran Jiyeon tidak karuan. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan dia juga bingung pada dirinya sendiri. Yang jelas, dia selalu tersenyum-senyum saat menatap kedua namja imut yang duduk tepat dibelakangnya itu. Saat istirahat tiba, Jiyeon hanya di kelas meladeni para fansnya yang meminta tanda tangan, atau hanya sekedar foto dan ngobrol bersama. Dan itu artinya musibah untuk Yesung dan Eunhyuk.

"Kyaa.. kita tidak bisa masuk Yesung"

"Huh, aku benci jika mereka duduk di kursiku!"

Sementara itu, saat mengobrol bersama para fansnya yang mayoritas adalah yeoja semua, Jiyeon bertanya mengenai Yesung dan Eunhyuk. Salah satu siswa dari kelas ekonomi bernama Seohyun berkata bahwa Yesung dan Eunhyuk cukup dikenal dan dikagumi banyak siswa dan siswi disini.

"Mereka berdua cukup terkenal, mereka tampan dan imut. Mereka juga pandai dan multitalenta! Yesung memiliki suara yang sangat indah, dan Eunhyuk adalah rapper yang keren. Mereka berdua sering bernyanyi di kafe-kafe besar di Korea, atau sering juga diundang oleh para pejabat untuk menghadiri acara –acara tertentu. Biasanya Yesung akan menyanyikan salah sebuah lagu pop, dan Eunhyuk akan mengiringi dengan rapp cepatnya. Makanya mereka cukup dikagumi disini. Mereka ramah, namun cukup pendiam." Jelas Seohyun panjang lebar.

"mwo? Benarkah? Hebat benar mereka! Gomawo atas penjelasannya!" jawab Jiyeon.

"Ne, cheonma." Jawab Seohyun.

"eonnie, mengapa kau bertanya tentang mereka? Apa kau menyukai salah satu dari mereka? Siapa yang kau suka?" kali ini Sulli, mahasiswi tekhnik yang bertanya.

DWEER... pertanyaan itu bagai sambaran petir untuk Jiyeon, masalahnya dia juga tidak tahu mengapa ia bertanya tentang kedua namja itu.

"ah, aniya. Aku hanya ingin mengenal lebih dekat teman-teman satu kelasku."

"OH..." jawab yeoja-yeoja itu serempak.

Tak terasa waktu pulang pun sampai. Yesung dan Eunhyuk segera menuju parkiran menunggu sang hyung untuk pulang bersama, namun ada seorang yeoja yang berteriak memanggil nama mereka

"Ya! Yesung dan Eunhyuk! Tunggu aku!" sontak saja Yesung dan Eunhyuk berbalik badan menatap yeoja yang mengejar mereka itu. Rupanya Jiyeon. Dia berhenti tepat di hadapan kedua namja itu dengan nafas masih ngos-ngosan, sementara kedua namja itu hanya menatap kebingungan.

"ada apa Jiyeon-ah? Mengapa kau menyusul kami?" tanya Hyuk bingung.

"aku ingin ikut kalian!"

"mwo?! Ikut kemana?" kali ini Yesung yang gantian bertanya.

"Ya tentu saja kerumah kalian! Rumah kalian berhadapan bukan?!"

"ne, tapi bagaimana kau tahu?"

"aish, itu masalah biasa. Yang jelas sekarang aku hanya ingin main ke rumah kalian."

"ah begitu. Ya sudah terserah kau saja. Ayo masuk mobil, hyungku sudah didalam.

Sementara di dalam mobil, Donghae yang sedang mengemil nyaris saja tersedak mengetahui Jiyeon anggota T-ara masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"uhuk..uhuk... Jiyeon?! Kau Jiyeon T-ara?! Ommo! Angin apa yang membuatmu bisa masuk mobilku?!" cecar Donghae langsung. "Umbh...umbh..." Donghae tak dapat bicara karena mulutnya sekarang dibekap Eunhyuk

"Hei hyung, kau membuatku malu! Diamlah, kendarai mobil ini sampai rumah! Jiyeon hanya ingin bertamu." Jelas Hyuk.

"Ah begitu? Baiklah! Tapi, Jiyeon nanti kita foto bersama ya!"

"ne, baiklah. Terserah kau saja hyung nya Eunhyuk"

"aniya! Jangan panggil aku begitu, namaku Lee Dong Hae, bisa kau panggil Hae atau Donghae" jelas Donghae.

"ne Donghae hyung..."

Donghae pun melajukan mobilnya pulang bersama para dongsaengnya.

"Hyung!"

"ada apa Yesung?"

"bisa kita berhenti sebentar?"

"wae?"

"aku mau membelikan kimchi untuk umma"

"ah begitu? Baiklah, kami tunggu disini ya.."

"ne, gomawo."

Setelah Yesung turun, Eunhyuk pun bercakap dengan Jiyeon,

"Yesung sangat menyanyangi umma nya, dia selalu menuruti perintah umma nya dan tidak pernah bandel" kata Eunhyuk yang sepertinya mengerti arti kebingungan Jiyeon

"arraseo? Manis sekali"

"ya, memang begitulah Yesung! Pandai, dan sangat menyanyangi keluarganya."

Percakapan mereka terhenti karena kali ini Yesung sudah kembali ke mobil dengan 3 kantong kimchi ditangannya. Perjalanan mereka pun dilanjutkan, tak sampai 5 menit mobil sudah sampai di depan apartemen mereka. Yesung, Hae, dan Hyuk pun segera masuk dan naik ke lantai 2. Apartemen Yesung berhadapan dengan apartemen EunHae. Jiyeon cukup kagum saat pertama masuk ke apartemen EunHae, pemandangan yang didapatnya adalah dapur yang rapi dengan nuansa biru safir, ruang tamu dan ruang makan yang rapi juga berwarna biru safir. Ada 2 kamar di apartemen itu, di depan pintu kamar masing-masing penghuni terpampang foto sang penghuni, yaitu foto Hyuk dan Hae. Jiyeon pun duduk di sofa EunHae yang empuk berwarna biru safir juga, hanya meja tamunya yang terbuat dari kaca. "Rupanya kalian suka biru safir?" tanya Jiyeon pada Hae yang sedang menyiapkan minuman.

"ah ya, itu warna kesukaan kami." Jawab Hae, kemudian mengantarkan 4 gelas pepsi berwarna biru safir (?)

(sorry ye, author yang gubluk ini Cuma tahu warna biru safir -_-)

Beberapa menit kemudian Hyuk keluar dari kamarnya yang sudah berganti baju, dan kini mengenakan kaos rumahan berwarna biru safir (?) dan celana santai selutut. Kini gantian Hae yang masuk kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian.

"Hei Jiyeon, kau mau berkunjung ke apartemen Yesung?"

"ah ne, tentu saja!"

Setelah keduanya meminum pepsi biru safir mereka, mereka pun berkunjung ke apartemen Yesung. Ternyata Yesung sedang menyiapkan kimchi di piring untuk sang umma yang sedang menonton TV. Setelah itu mereka masuk ke kamat Yesung. Kamar Yesung sangat rapi, bernuansa laut berwarna biru safir (-_-) dengan 1 stel meja belajar, 1 lemari besar, 1 _single bed _dengan seprai motif Mickey Mouse berwarna biru safir. Pakaian yang dikenakan Yesung tak jauh beda dengan yang digunakan Hyuk, berwarna biru safir :D

(author : gue digetok reader kaga nih? Daritadi Cuma ngomongin biru safir edan :D :P )

Setelah puas mengobrol dan berkunjung, Jiyeon pun pamit pulang. Setelah selesai mengantar Jiyeon sampai depan apartemen, Yesung dan Eunhyuk pun masuk. Saat akan masuk apartemen masing-masing, tiba-tiba keduanya berbicara secara "BERSAMAAN"

"AKU INGIN MENCERITAKAN SESUATU PADAMU !" kata keduanya bersama.

"oh? Kau duluan saja" kata Yesung.

"Tidak.. kau duluan saja!" jawab Eunhyuk.

"ne baiklah. Aku rasa aku menyukai Jiyeon!" kata Yesung bersemangat sambil tersenyum

DEG... seketika berdebar hati Eunhyuk dan rasanya hatinya hancur. Ya, dia juga menyukai Jiyeon, tapi ternyata Yesung, sahabatnya sendiri juga menyukai gadis yang sama! Tidak mungkin ia berebut dengan sahabatnya yang sejak kecil sudah bersamanya itu. Seketika raut wajahnya berubah, sayang Yesung tidak menyadarinya dan melanjutkan bercerita.

"aku rasa dia gadis yang baik, dan asik. Bagaimana menurutmu Eunhyuk?" tanya Yesung.

"ah, ya dia gadis yang baik dan asik, cocok denganmu!" jawab Eunhyuk.

"mwo? Benarkah? Bagaimana jika dia menjadi kekasihku?"

"ya, kau tembak saja dia. Sebelum diambil orang lain" nasihat Eunhyuk bijak, walau hatinya sedikit remuk.

"tapi, aku tidak berani menyatakan duluan. Bagaimana jika ia menolakku? Aku bisa malu!" kata Yesung.

"Kau tidak akan tahu jika belum mencoba! Tenang saja, aku akan membantumu." Jelas Eunhyuk.

"Ya! Kau sahabatku yang paling baik! Trimakasih Hyuk! Oh iya, apa yang akan kau ceritakan padaku tadi?" tanya Yesung.

"aniyo, tidak ada. Aku lupa." Kata Eunhyuk berbohong. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan pada Yesung bahwa ia juga menyukai Jiyeon. Apa yang akan terjadi nanti ! Eunhyuk lebih menghargai persahabatannya dengan Yesung, makanya ia lebih memilih mengalah.

"ah begitu. Ya sudah aku masuk dulu. Gomawo atas nasehat-nasehatmu tadi.." jawab Yesung dan segera masuk apartemennya. Eunhyuk pun segera masuk apartemennya dengan wajah lesu.

"Hei, mengapa kau ini Hyuk?" tanya Hae yang melihat raut aneh di wajah Hyuk.

"Ah, tidak hyung. Aku hanya lelah."

"arraseo? Kau tidak berbohong padaku? Hei, kita sesama namja! Kau saengku, dan aku hyungmu. Kau dapat ceritakan apapun masalahmu padaku, aku bisa membantu." Kata Hae panjang lebar.

Setelah berpikir sejenak, Hyuk pun duduk dan mulai bercerita tentang masalah tadi itu, sementara Hae mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Ah jadi itu masalahnya. Kau tidak salah Hyuk, kau sudah melakukan hal benar! Teruskan niatmu. Kau sangat baik, kau akan mendapatkan gantinya yang lebih baik lagi.." nasehat Donghae sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirang dongsaengnya itu, sementara sang adik hanya tersenyum miris.

Hari demi hari berlalu, sebulan sudah Eunhyuk membantu Yesung PDKT dengan Jiyeon, dan Jiyeon juga nampaknya senang dan bahagia bersama Eunhyuk dan Yesung disisinya. Dan kini tiba saatnya Yesung akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Jiyeon dengan didampingi Eunhyuk. Ya, Yesung tidak berani menyatakan sendiri. Dia takut ditolak, takut dimarahi, dan sejuta takut lainnya. Mereka sudah berencana akan bertemu di cafè Handel&Greetel, yang ternyata merupakan cafè milik keluarga Yesung. Malampun tiba. Eunhyuk dan Yesung sama-sama bersiap. Di apartemen Eunhyuk, terjadi sedikit dilema. Eunhyuk bersiap dalam diam, sementara Donghae yang mengerti apa yang akan terjadi hanya bisa membantu menghibur sedikit.

"Ingat perkataanku Hyuk, kau laki-laki. Dan kau Superman! Apa yang kau lakukan ini benar, suatu saat kau akan mendapat gantinya yang lebih baik.." kata Donghae bijak sambil membantu menyemprotkan parfume ke kemeja dongsaengnya itu. Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum kecil. Merekapun pamit dan berangkat dengan meminjam mobil Donghae.

"Kau hebat adikku" bisik Donghae saat menatap mobil Yesung dan Eunhyuk melaju semakin menjauh. Dia pun masuk ke dalam rumah.

Kini sampailah Yesung dan Eunhyuk di cafè yang mereka janjikan. Di meja nomor 20, sudah menunggu Jiyeon dengan _dress_ biru safir yang cantik. Seketika Yesung dan Eunhyuk memandang kagum, dan Yesung mulai merasakan dingin merambat ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dia nyaris membeku.

"Kau berkeringat Yesung" goda Hyuk.

"Hyuk, aku takut..."

"Percaya diri saja. Lakukan yang terbaik! Jawabannya itu masalah nanti, yang penting sekarang adalah kumpulkan keberanianmu dan ungkapkan semua yang ingin kau ungkapkan dengan jujur." Nasehat Eunhyuk yang hanya diiringi anggukan kecil oleh Yesung. Merekapun sampai ke meja Jiyeon.

"Hai Jiyeon!" sapa Eunhyuk.

"ah kalian datang juga. Aku sudah memesankan makanan dan minuman! Sekarang kalian duduklah, dan jelaskan apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan padaku" kata Jiyeon.

"ne, gomawo." Kata Eunhyuk dan diapun duduk beserta Yesung. "Yang mau bicara itu Yesung! Tidak denganku. Iyakan Yesung?" kata Eunhyuk sambil menyenggol lengan Yesung pelan.

"ah, ne... aku ingin mengatakan bahwa..."

DEG seketika urat nadi Eunhyuk seakan ingin berhenti. Perasaannya kacau! Ia hanya menunduk, tak berani menatap apa yang akan terjadi di hadapannya. Jantungnya serasa hancur berkeping-keping. Apalagi ketika mendengar Yesung melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Jiyeon..

"aku sebenarnya..."

"Permisi ! pesanannya sudah datang ! silahkan menikmati !" ah, ternyata seorang pramusaji yang mengantarkan pesanan mereka.

"ah, ne.. gomawo!" kata Jiyeon kepada pramusaji itu. Eunhyuk pun tenang sejenak, namun pikirannya kembali bergejolak.

"Baiklah, bisa kau teruskan apa yang ingin kau katakan tadi Yesung?" kata Jiyeon.

"Aku menyukaimu Park Ji Yeon, aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

DWEEENGG... suasana hening mendadak. Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi menunduk kini meneteskan air matanya, dan ternyata tak sengaja dilihat oleh Jiyeon. Hati kecil Jiyeon pun menyadari bahwa Eunhyuk juga menyukainya, namun terduluan oleh sang sahabat.

"Jiyeon? Kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Yesung kembali.

Hening. Sesaat kemudian, Jiyeon mulai mengangkat mukanya yang sedari tadi agak tertunduk. Ya. Jiyeon mengalami dilema.

"aku mencintai kalian berdua, Yesung dan Eunhyuk!" kata Jiyeon tiba-tiba.

Seketika Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi tertunduk mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Jiyeon terkejut. Tak kalah terkejutnya dengan Yesung.

"sejak awal, sejak aku bertemu kalian, aku merasakan hal berbeda. Aku nyaman dengan kalian berdua. Aku bahagia memiliki teman yang baik dan menyenangkan seperti kalian. Aku tak tahu apa ini, namun aku sadar, aku bukan wanita murahan yang akan memacari 2 lelaki sekaligus. Maka dari itu, aku sangat bahagia saat dapat berteman dengan kalian berdua. Walau sekedar berteman, aku cukup senang. Aku tak ingin ini semua berubah. Aku ingin kita tetap seperti ini." Jelas Jiyeon sambil menitikkan air mata.

Eunhyuk memandang Jiyeon dan Yesung secara bergantian. Ia bingung harus bagaimana. Disatu sisi, ia senang. Disisi lain, ia juga bingung. "Tapi kau lebih cocok dengan Yesung.." kata Eunhyuk pada Jiyeon.

"Tapi aku juga mencintaimu Hyuk Jae!" bentak Jiyeon tiba-tiba. Eunhyuk langsung menunduk. Tiba-tiba tangan Yesung sudah menggenggam tangan Hyuk kencang. Eunhyuk panik, apakah Yesung akan memukulnya?! Namun saat Eunhyuk memandang wajah Yesung, ternyata wajah sahabatnya itu dihiasi senyum yang manis.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasih Jiyeon juga?" tanya Yesung pada Eunhyuk.

"pertanyaan apa ini. Pabo."

"Ya sudah, kau bukan sahabatku lagi !"

"ANIYA ! JANGAN BICARA BEGITU YESUNG ! BAIKLAH, JIYEON, AKU JUGA AKAN MENJADI KEKASIHMU BERSAMA YESUNG !" kata Eunhyuk cepat. Jika disuruh jujur, Eunhyuk lebih baik mati daripada kehilangan sahabat seperti Yesung.

"hahaha..." seketika Yesung tertawa. Tawa lega.

Lalu Yesung dan Eunhyuk memandang Jiyeon secara bersamaan, saat Jiyeon mengangkat wajahnya keatas, terukir seutas senyum manis dibibirnya. "Saranghae, I Love You Yesung and Eunhyuk..."

END


End file.
